Naruto, Son of the Ice Queen
by HolyMage Mouto
Summary: What if Naruto is the son of Shiva the Ice queen and not just the kyuubi jinchuuriki.watch out Konoha because heck just froze over and Shiva's the cause of it. FFX Naruto crossover
1. Prologue

**Naruto, Son Of The Ice Queen**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**DEMON TALK"**

'**DEMON THOUGHTS'**

Summary: What if Naruto was the son of Shiva the Ice Queen instead of just the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Watch out Konoha because heck just froze over and Shiva's the cause. I suck at Summaries. FFX Naruto crossover. Naruhina.

AN: I'm still new so be criticism is welcomed, but flamers will be reported.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy those belong to there original creators.

In the village of Konohagakure a baby boy with bluish green hair, cerulean eyes, and crystal blue skin was in the arms of the Yondiame Hokage leader of Konoha. The yondiame was going to use said baby as a container for the legendary Kyuubi No Yoko who at this time is destroying Konoha.

(Time skip-right after the sealing)

The yondiame laid on his back on the ground, the sealing was a success. "Hey old man can you make sure this little guy is treated like the hero he is" said the yondiame. The old man took the child from the yondiame and asked "What's the kid's name?" "If he was my child I would've called him Naruto so his name is Naruto Uzumaki" replied the yondiame and after those words were said the yondiame hokage died.

(Time skip- 6 years later)

A young boy was running away from a mob scared for his life. This child had cerulean eyes, pale skin, and blonde hair with bluish green tips. He wore blue green pants and an ocean blue shirt with matching ninja sandals. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Naruto continued running until he bumped into someone. Naruto fell down and looked to see who he bumped into, fear in his big eyes.

What Naruto saw surprised him. He saw a young lady no older then 30 in his eyes. She had crystal blue skin. Her bluish green hair tied in large braids reaching her hips with round metal blades holding onto the ends of each braid and her cerulean eyes looked at him with surprise. She wore a blue green bra and same color short shorts which helped reveal her massive cleavage. On the top of her head was a silver tiara showing that she was some kind of royalty.

She looked at the boy and placed her hand on the top of his head and smiled. As soon as she did something happened that surprised them both Naruto's skin turn the same color as the lady's and so did his hair. His hair also grow a bit and tamed a bit as well.

That was when they both realized the mob behind Naruto. Naruto hid behind the lady scared.

"Hey get out of our way so we can kill the demon brat" called out a foolish villager.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, WHAT MAKES THIS BOY A DEMON" yelled out the lady her voice was so beautiful that even while screaming she managed to seduce some of the men in the mob.

"Th-that thing is what attacked the village 6 years ago it needs to be ki-" but that was all the man could say because he was pierced his skull from the sky killing him.

"Now listen here and listen good children for I will not repeat myself I've been looking for my son and when I finally found him he is being chased by a bunch of idiots, this will be your only warning I am Shiva the Ice Queen this boy my son is heir to my throne harm him again in anyway and this whole village will face my wrath got it" spoke Shiva her tone was cold and deadly also add the fact killing intent was laced into her voice as well the villagers ran scared.

"Y-you r-really mean I'm your son" stammered a surprised Naruto.

"Yes I mean it the fact you look like me is proof enough" said Shiva "tell my what do some of them call you besides insults"

"Well ojiji said that my name is Naruto Uzumaki" said a now smiling Naruto with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki Yuki I like the ring to that" said Shiva has she picked Naruto up.

"Yuki?" questioned Naruto.

"It's our last name Naruto also tell me what is your dream" said Shiva as she smiled softly at her son.

'My dream is to be the greatest Hokage that way everyone in the village will have to look up to me and respect me" exclaimed Naruto excitedly.

And so Shiva trained her son for the next 6 years while he attended the ninja academy. During those six years he made friends with some of his follow classmates and discovered the wonders of ice cream and being the son of the ice queen.

-To be continued-

Me: Hi all R&R like I said earlier criticisms are welcomed but flames are not so I can make the next chapter better.

Hinata: I-I g-get t-to b-b-be w-with N-Naruto-kun faints

Naruto: HINATA-CHAN runs towards Hinata at rapidly shakes her

Me: If you love Hinata review or else she'll die.

Poles-

Should I put Naruto and Hinata on the same team?

Yes

No

If so who will be their third team member?

Kiba and Akamaru

Shino

Ino

Shikamaru

Sasuke

Sakura

Choji

Next up who should be there sensei

Kakashi(forced)

Kurenai

Asuma

Anko(also forced)

Last poll is Will Haku live and what gender will he/she be?

Yes(boy)

Yes(girl)

No(boy)

No(girl)

Voting ends September 9th.


	2. Training from Hell 39!

"Talking"

'thoughts'

"**DEMON TALKING"**

'**DEMON THOUGHTS'**

"**Jutsu/technique**"

Hi all Holymage here and saying that this chapter is an explanatory chapter about how Naruto looked like what he did for the canon after the sealing and it tells you what the tor- I'm mean training Naruto does for the six years until he graduates the academy with the rookie 9. For the reason Shiva was in Konoha not even I know and if I did Shiva would kill me if I told.

Now for the voting scores so far-

Pole 1:

**Yes- 13**

**No- 2**

Pole 2:

**Kiba- 2**

**Shino- 4**

**Ino- 3**

**Shikamaru- 6**

**Sasuke- 1**

**Sakura- 1**

**Choji- 1**

Pole 3:

**Kakashi- 2**

**Kurenai- 8**

**Asuma- 2**

**Anko- 5**

Pole 4:

**Yes (boy)- 8**

**Yes (girl)- 7**

**No (boy)- 0**

**No (girl)- 0**

Yay no one wants Haku dead. Okay if you haven't voted yet then do so.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy if I did you would see blue eyed, blond haired hyuuga's destroying Konoha with deadly pranks that would make their father proud.

Chapter 2- Training from hell version 3.9?!?!

Naruto snuggled against his mother's neck his legs wrapped around her waist as she walked towards the Hokage tower. The villagers were whispering to each other about the mysterious Woman and child.

When Shiva reached the Hokage's office the ANBU guards there were about to stop her from entering until she kicked them both in the family jewels (They're both male).

Shiva then kicked the door right into a certain Uchiha clan head we all hate (The uchiha massacre hasn't happened yet) knocking said Uchiha into the Hokage's desk giving him a concussion for a little while.

Before Shiva kicked the door into Uchiha Fugaku's head, Fugaku was demanding the Kyuubi brat was put to death.

"Watch what your doing you idiots" yelled Fugaku regaining his composure when he heard the hokage snickering.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAID" yelled Shiva placing Naruto down and cracking her knuckles, killer intent rolling off of her in large waves and the only one unaffected by it was Naruto who just yelled "SUPER GLOMP" and glomped the hokage. At this Shiva lessened her killer intent to nil but give Fugaku the finger (First time I heard of a woman doing that in a fanfiction).

"Excuse me young boy, ma'am but what are you doing here" said the old hokage getting up from the glomp.

"Ojiji it's me Naruto" said Naruto.

Said '_ojiji_' was surprised at this and then said "Okay then who is the lovely lady who came with you"

"My name is Shiva, Queen of the Ice elementals and I'm here to discuss why my son's appearance was changed, why he was being chased by a mop and no one was helping him and why I shouldn't turn this village into crushed ice" said Shiva with a threatening look on her face.

"Mom if you turn the village into crushed ice then I can't become the hokage and get everyone here to respect me" exclaimed Naruto.

"Okay one question answered two more to go old man" said Shiva cracking her neck.

"Well to kill to birds with one stone, 6 years ago the yondiame hokage more late successor sealed the nine tailed demon fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune into your son since we believed that he was just an orphan from the Kyuubi's earlier assaults before the sealing, after the sealing Arashi, the yondiame preformed an advance henge (transformation technique) on Naruto to look like him thinking that if the villagers didn't obey his last wish for Naruto to be treated like a hero then they wouldn't harm him as much if Naruto didn't look like our yondiame, though why no one was helping Naruto I don't know I thought I assigned ANBU to keep Naruto safe" said the sandiame.

"Okay I can deal with that but you and this village is on thin ice buster" said Shiva pointed at the sandiame "and you" now she pointed to Fugaku "if you insult my again your family jewels will be frozen stiff then crushed got it" she threatened gaining a flinch from both grown men in the room. "Good now I want to have a nice house for me and my son to live in since I need to train him to use his powers and since he's staying here to become the new hokage we'll definitely need a home that probable doesn't look like it got hit by a hurricane" said Shiva leaving the hokage and Uchiha clan head in the office taking Naruto with her.

She headed to Naruto apartment with Naruto giving directions. When they arrived there Shiva put Naruto to bed and said to him "Naruto starting tomorrow I'll start teaching you things you need know-"

"Really like some super cool killer move" yelled an excited Naruto shooting up.

"Yes but later on first I have to teach you about politics, the basics and such. We'll start off with politics to get it out of the way because if you're anything like me you'll hate learning it as much as I did ok" said Shiva pushing Naruto flat onto the bed. Naruto smiled to his mother and fell asleep.

The next morning Shiva started teaching Naruto politics which like his mother predicted he hated. As the year passed by Naruto soaked up the information his mother gave him like a sponge and at the end of the year Shiva tested Naruto on everything he needed to know about politics. The next year Shiva taught Naruto in grace and poise and how to act as a prince but made sure he wouldn't be a stuck up snob and like with his politics Naruto was tested at the end of the year.

On the third year of Naruto's training Naruto started the ninja academy and Shiva started to teach Naruto about chakra and chakra control. That was the year Naruto found out about the worlds most horrid creatures on the face of the earth Rapid Fan girls. Naruto had to balance out his academy studies and chakra control exercises because if he didn't his mother would kill him. Naruto learned tree walking and water walking before half the year was up and his mother then started to make it harder because now he had to run up trees while reading a book and dodging ice spikes sprouting from the trees when least expected as well as ice spikes Shiva was throwing at him he also had to dodge ice spikes while reading a book and water walking as well as dodge **Heavenly Strike**'s from Shiva. To bad to say that Naruto still couldn't do either exercise completely b the end of the year.

On Naruto's fourth year he started learning how to throw kunai and shuriken at the academy and the blizzard techniques from his mother. Every time Naruto failed to do the blizzard technique Shiva took away a from the amount of bowls of Ichiraku Ramen could get that day but each time he succeeded at the blizzard technique she would add to the amount of ramen he could have which got Naruto really so pumped that he managed at least a thousand blizzards a day. At the end of the year Naruto could do **Blizzard** and **Blizzara** with out any trouble at all and was pretty decent with kunai and shuriken.

On Naruto's fifth year his hair was as long as his mothers for his size and was done in the same style as his mother's. He also started wearing ocean blue top that exposed his back and stomach but covered the shoulder blade area and his chest, he also wore a pair of ocean blue shinobi sandals and some ocean blue short shorts (in other words think Envy from Fullmetal alchemist but with shinobi sandals and without the gloves) and on top of all of it he wore a royal blue with crystal blue diamond pattern hood less cloak on his shoulders (think Shiva's from Final Fantasy X). Shiva also started to teach him her fighting style as well as the **Heavenly Strike** but told him not to show his true strength until after the graduation exams because this was the year they started on taijutsu training at the academy. During the classes at the academy Naruto became friends with Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, and Choji Akimichi, but Naruto became really close to Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto and Hinata were actually seen dating and holding hands together on several occasions. Naruto also made enemies of the Uchiha avenger and lone survivor of the Uchiha Massacre committed by Itachi Uchiha during Naruto's first year of the academy Sasuke Uchiha, and his 2 most loyal fan girls Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

On Naruto sixth year his mother forced him to freeze a pond every day until the academy exams and taught him how to make **Hyo bunshins** (Ice clones) though they were sturdy they were only a crystal blue color and nothing else so they weren't very much of a decoy but were more suited to attack and block serious attacks from enemies. At the academy he was taught the **Henge** and **Kawarimi** but couldn't master the **Bunshin**. When the exam came up the practical exam was to create three bunshins. Every one besides Shino created normal bunshins while Shino made an insect clone (can't remember Japanese name). When Naruto's turn came Naruto made 5 **Hyo bunshin** before his teacher Iruka could fail him Naruto told him that his ice clones were not meant as a distraction but as guards and fighters so Iruka ended up passing Naruto with a smile on his face. Since Naruto's first year at the academy he and Iruka got along with each other because Iruka respected Naruto for keeping the Kyuubi at bay.

That night Mizuki, Iruka's assistant teacher was caught for trying to steal the forbidden scroll of seals.

The next day everyone had there Konoha forehead protectors. Most wore the forehead protector off of their forehead like Shikamaru wore his on his right arm, Ino wore hers like a belt, Sakura wore hers of the top of her head keeping her hair out of her eyes, while Naruto and Hinata both wore theirs around their necks.

When Iruka got to class he quickly quieted the class. He then started his speech about how they are genin and such and after that he started naming the teams but Naruto didn't pay attention until he heard "Team seven Naruto Yuki-"

My first cliffy. So tell me if I need to continue working on my story writing. Also I want to know if I should have Naruto battle Haku or Zabuza during their first meeting or the episode or chapter where Zabuza nearly behead every one and should I keep Zabuza alive as well. These new questions (polls) will close at the end of chapter 3- Bell tests and trip to Wave.

Signed-

Holymagemouto.


	3. Auther notes

Sorry folks this story is on hold or is discontinued please check profile for details and I'll see if I can continue the story some time soon. This note will be replaced once I continue the story.


End file.
